


and we're just starting to get it

by Ominous



Series: progress comes in small steps [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron POV, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Jealous Andrew Minyard, M/M, Nothing new here, Wholesome Twinyards, aaron is suffering but he's not too upset about it, aaron is whipped for katelyn, andrew would kill for neil, general twinyard shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous
Summary: Neil is nothing and everything all at once, the entire universe for Andrew, however small of a universe that is. Even Aaron is starting to see it, though the pieces still don't line up.And Andrew is trying to convince Aaron that he's never jealous? Yeah right. You don't spend your entire life being denied, being hurt, going through foster care with nothing to call your own only to be okay with someone else trying to take the one bright piece of life you call yours.Or, Aaron is done with Andrew's shit and makes it his job to prove his brother wrong.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: progress comes in small steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593232
Comments: 167
Kudos: 1867
Collections: All for the Game Fics





	and we're just starting to get it

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's late to the party as usual?
> 
> I fully blame [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/pseuds/kirinokisu) for getting me into this series, because it's become one of my favorite things in the world in the past month. So bless her for her incredible tastes! I've read this series like three times in two weeks ha...
> 
> It was only a matter of time before I attempted to write a fic, so please be kind because this is my first one for aftg! Not sure if I have my characterizations and whatnot down yet, but I had a lot of fun. There's never enough of the twins being dicks to each other ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This fic was based off [this amazing post](https://leo-the-wolf.tumblr.com/post/189363864953/im-sorry-but-andrew-minyard-is-a-posseive-little) on tumblr, because I couldn't agree more <3

Aaron's newest Andrew hypothesis, as he's inclined to call them, doesn't actually begin with his own observations for once. Hell, it doesn't even begin with the Foxes, or in an awkward room with Bee trying to parse through years’ worth of unanswered questions and even more confusing answers.

To his shock, he can trace back the source to Katelyn.

Katelyn, in all her glory; it's pink day at her sorority, and despite being one of the shyer vixens, she goes all out. A pink, spiraling skirt twirls with every movement, barely covering the tops of her thighs, and really, that would be distracting enough.

But Aaron is so much more far gone than that; it's the opposite of a problem in his mind though. Everything, from her pink sweater to her expertly manicured fingernails catch his eye, ears too--the fluffy hair tie Katelyn is wearing has pink bells hanging from it.

Aaron's favorite part of the ensemble are the pink converse, faded from one too many washes. Despite this, he can still make out the old lines of black sharpie etched on them, put there sometime after their twice-a-versary. Aaron hadn't seen the point of a two month anniversary, but it had made her smile, and he had too, watching her scribble 'K+A' on her beloved shoes.

She's bright and blinding enough for Aaron not to mind his brother's incessant need to smoke indoors.

At the smell of smoke, he remembers.

Glancing to his side, he catches the blur of a leather jacket and blonde hair; he'd almost think it was a mirror, but he knows better. The eyes that echo his in every way aren't filled with love or adoration, they're bored, incredibly so. For whatever reason, Andrew decided to pause where Aaron was rather than venturing off to find his own book, looking extremely uninterested in Aaron's ogling.

At least he doesn’t glare at Katelyn anymore. Progress.

Aaron rolls his eyes, not concerned with paying him much mind. Sometimes Andrew is just weird for the sake of it.

Andrew had driven him to the library, an odd gesture, but a welcome one. Aaron knew Andrew would never admit it was part of him 'trying,' but Aaron was getting better at reading between his sharp lines and avoiding the jagged edges.

Uncaring of the no smoking signs, Andrew leans against the shelves, following Aaron's line of sight as Aaron turns away, deadset on admiring Katelyn for a few more minutes before he has to break the spell.

Someone else does it for him before he can so much as blink.

"Hey Kate!" Another voice catches Katelyn's attention before she sees Aaron, and because Katelyn is Katelyn, she sends the newcomer an award-winning smile. It's not deserved.

Aaron can't hear what they're saying, but his eyes tell him enough. He knows this guy, hard not to when you take the same premed courses. Even still, Aaron never quite remembers his name.

George. Jim. _Germ_.

A germ sounds about right.

Aaron should know better by now, Katelyn's beauty will always attract more eyes than just his own.

Katelyn uses her hands a lot when she talks, it's adorable. She must be going on about their last assignment, but Germ isn't paying attention. He's too busy ogling Aaron's girlfriend, eyes flitting to the sway of her skirt, the smoothness of her neck.

Aaron hates him. Hates that he's tall and not unfortunate looking.

He can tell by the guy's smug smile and the way he leans into Katelyn's every word that he's flirting. He's laughing at everything she says to an absurd degree, complimenting her outfit and a number of seemingly innocent things.

Aaron just knows better. The Germ does this every time he thinks Aaron isn't paying attention, as if Katelyn isn't the person who hangs the stars in the sky for him.

He doesn't blame Katelyn, she's known for being oblivious to these things. She can't detect flirting unless someone spells it out for her, and it was cute, when Aaron had to.

This scene here makes him watch to punch something, but he swallows down the anger. Instead, he imagines himself walking up to Katelyn right then and there, kissing her for everyone to see.

Maybe Germ would take the hint finally.

"Son of a bitch," Aaron mutters, crossing his arms pitifully.

Then he hears it.

A huff, if it could even be called that. A slight, almost undetectable blow of air, stemming right from his fucking brother. The sound is so quick, it shouldn't even _matter_ , but it slices through the boiling rage in Aaron's veins just enough to distract him from Katelyn.

He whips around in a flash until he's facing Andrew, eyes narrowed. For a minute, he expects to see the same blank, unemotional void staring back. Surely, the huff had been from allergies, or a figment of Aaron's imagination altogether.

But well, he guesses Andrew is being generous in lots of ways today, because there in the fucker's eyes is the tiniest glint of amusement. So faint, so fast, but unguarded.

Then it's gone.

Aaron almost double takes, but he _knows_ he saw it. Andrew is fucking _laughing_ at him.

"Is something funny to you?" Aaron grits out, trying not to attract Katelyn's attention just yet.

Andrew considers him, like he's weighing whether or not answering Aaron is worth it. He brings up the cigarette to his lips, _Neil's brand_ , Aaron notes, and blows a puff of smoke right in Aaron's face.

Aaron tries not to flinch. Andrew doesn't deserve more satisfaction.

"You're pathetic," Andrew says after a beat of silence. It doesn't have a teasing edge or lilt, it's as factual and firm as any of Andrew's other observations. It makes Aaron scowl so hard he feels a headache coming on.

"Excuse me?" He seethes, shoulders tense. Meanwhile, Andrew's are relaxed. A rare sight, one Aaron can't appreciate since it's at his expense.

Haha.

With no respect for Aaron's time, Andrew takes another drag before speaking. "If she was willing to sneak around me to be with you, I doubt she's going to run off into the sunset with the mathlete there." Andrew flicks his hand lazily towards the Germ, and it's only then Aaron notices he's carrying a stats textbook. "Your jealousy is idiotic."

It hits Aaron like something which makes a ton of bricks feel soft.

Aaron can't even respond for a good minute. He looks back at Katelyn, at her quiet, kind laughter. It's the oblivious kind, not the flirty giggles she lets out around Aaron. She doesn't catch the obvious way Germ leans in closer, letting his eyes wander.

Aaron's jealousy is far from unfounded. "What are you talking about? He obviously likes her."

Another infuriating shrug. "So?"

Of course, Aaron never expected his brother to be normal, but he knows he' smart enough to at least understand his possessiveness a little. He has a fuckbuddy--boyfriend-- _Neil_ , or whatever.

"What do you mean so?? I don't like it when people flirt with my girlfriend, plus he _knows_ we're dating," Aaron scoffs at the disrespect. The only reason he hasn't put Germ in his place is because he hasn't technically made a move, and Katelyn says she needs his study guides. It's terrible.

Andrew's eyes narrow just a fraction, but Aaron doubts it's because of Germ's lack of manners. He just looks unimpressed with Aaron altogether. "Then either set him straight or stop letting it bother you," he states, like it's the simplest thing in the world. When he flicks his cigarette bud away, it barely misses the trash. "Being jealous just makes you look brainless."

Aaron considers the words and lets a silence pass between them. He’s waiting for the joke, but knows deep down he should never expect that with Andrew. The disbelief is staggering. Another pause, and Aaron's hands are on his hips now, calculating. Andrew...isn't serious. He _can't_ be, deep down. "Oh, so you don't get jealous?"

"It's a useless emotion." No hesitation.

Aaron's eyes are slits at this point, the suspicion heavy around him. Andrew meets his gaze, unbothered, but waiting.

"It's not exactly something most people can help," Aaron tries.

"Insecure people maybe."

And there it is.

It's a jab, more than a challenge, but with an edge no less. Andrew, in his own _Andrew_ way, is teasing him. Legitimately _teasing_. It's almost like they're brothers, and for a moment, it makes something uncomfortable and warm seize up inside Aaron.

Not at all how he's used to feeling around the other blond. Once again, Aaron is torn between some form of delight and pure annoyance, because honestly, fuck Andrew for trying to act so above him. Is this really what siblings do? It's headache inducing.

And besides that, Andrew is full of shit. He stinks of it, it might as well be coming out of his ears. Aaron scoffs, rueful smile on his face. "So you're telling me you'd be okay with some jock chatting up your _beloved_?"

He manages to say the word without puking. Bleh. But hey, he should get practice teasing too, even if he has to mention Neil to do it. It has the desired effect; Andrew's face scrunches up in disgust at the term, but he doesn't correct it. His brother has long since given up trying to convince Aaron that Neil meant nothing to him. Aaron knew it wasn't the case, had proof in the form of pulling teeth in therapy sessions.

Andrew's blank slate returns, leveling Aaron with an uninterested stare. "I'm not worried about it."

Anger, burning like a debate team after a loss, surges inside him. Yet, something extinguishes itself not a moment later. All pathetically mean responses die on Aaron's tongue.

_'What, are you admitting Josten’s too ugly?'_

_'Yeah, I guess Josten is too dumb to really turn heads.'_

Even Aaron can begrudgingly admit he's above those high school level insults. If he were annoyed with Neil, he'd just go to his room and call him a bitch without Andrew as the middle man.

Problem is, he's _not_ mad at Neil for once. It's _Andrew's_ bored, smug face he wants to punch.

He's lying.

Aaron knows it. He knows it with the same accuracy he remembers Binghamton. Andrew's protective meltdown, his gentle touch in Baltimore as he trailed his finger's over Neil's face. The fleeting looks between the two of them that they think no one sees, the attentiveness. Andrew's eyes always seem to find Neil in the crowded mess at Eden's, on the court, in the hallways. Neil's smile peels back layers of Andrew everyone else assumes are set in stone.

It's not a softness, Aaron could never associate the word with his brother. But it's devotion and commitment to a terrifying degree.

Aaron doesn't pretend to understand Andrew, but he does understand that whatever he feels for Neil Josten will probably never go away. He's still trying to accept that, even as part of him furiously tries to convince himself that Neil can’t possibly be _that_ important.

But it's not the point right now.

He could give all that evidence and more, like a bulleted list with observations and analyses, but instead all he says is: "No one's immune. Especially not _you_."

Andrew checks his phone without care, tilting his head just so. Aaron doesn't need to ask to know it's from Neil.

Andrew shoots him one last contemplative look as they hear Katelyn's laughter get closer. The bells on her ponytail give her away before they even register her footsteps. Like the daybreak pushing away dusk, Katelyn arrives just as Andrew turns on his heel, disappearing with the lazy last words: "You keep telling yourself that."

Aaron feels Katelyn stare at him in confusion, and they both watch until Andrew turns the corner.

And well, maybe it's not a challenge technically, but it feels like an experiment at the very least. A hypothesis has been posed, and the potential results are not something a scientist like Aaron can resist.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" Katelyn asks, looping her arm through Aaron's.

All Aaron can do is nod, calm and professional. "I'm gonna get this fucker."

Not even Katelyn's strangled gasp will stop him.

\--

Unfortunately, the prime experimental conditions are hard to come by.

Neil isn't as bad as Andrew, but neither are social butterflies. For Andrew to be jealous of somebody, there has to be an actual _somebody_ around. It's weeks before an incident occurs that makes Aaron remember the jealousy conversation again, that's how long he has to wait.

The music is blaring through his ears as he sits at one of the booths at Eden's, and the dance floor isn't nearly as enticing as it usually is. Nicky is gossiping with Roland, and Aaron briefly wonders why he didn't join them. It usually beats sitting at the table with Andrew and Neil, especially when they start staring at each other in that creepy way where they're obviously having some sort of conversation.

Or maybe worse.

Pass.

Yet, even as he thinks it, he doesn't move to get up. It makes Aaron feel weird at first; he never sits here this long without nursing a drink, but here he is, coherent as can be.

Later, he considers it an act of fate.

Andrew is patiently sipping on a whiskey, watching the crowd for any hints of Neil returning with another tray. At this point, the refills are just for Kevin, who's two seconds away from being lost to the world.

It's the least of his concerns when he hears it.

"Hey, you're that exy player aren't you?" The voice somehow flies above the deafening bass in the club, bouncing off the walls and right into Aaron's ears. He jerks his head at the same time Andrew does, and there he is.

Neil, a good foot shorter than the guy who's currently looking at him like a piece of meat. On another night, Aaron might wonder what people see in Neil, but right now he's grateful as the conversation from weeks before flies back into his memory.

There's nothing necessarily dangerous about the guy, but he's definitely going for the suave, impressive asshole look.

Perfect, just the type of person Andrew hates.

Neil's expression is blank, either a habit he picked up from Andrew or simply how Neil regards anyone who isn't a Fox. "Sure," he says, tone not giving anything away. He's holding the tray of drinks precariously with one hand, finding the balancing act far more interesting than the Douchebag in front of him.

Aaron nearly cackles. This, this is _it_. This is the moment he's been waiting for. There's no way a guy like this takes a hint, not even one as clear as Neil's neutral stare. He's going to keep flirting with Neil, pushing his limits, and then...and _then_...

Aaron swivels around to face Andrew, keeping the expectant grin off his face, only to find Andrew looking _absolutely--_

The same.

The happily chugging train of expectation in Aaron's brain takes a sharp right off the tracks, plummeting to the ground and killing thousands.

Andrew isn't reacting, not in _any_ way, subtle or obvious. The only tell, if it can be called that, is the way he watches Neil like a silent guardian, his head tilted in curiosity. There's no clenched fists, or tense shoulders, no _heat_.

But Aaron allows the flicker of hope to stay lit. Just because Andrew doesn't show it in the way Aaron might, doesn't mean he's not jealous. There's no way he won't get pissed if things keep going.

"Wanna dance?" The guy asks in a very rehearsed, sleazy tone. He's still leaning into Neil's personal space, and Aaron sees Neil flinch at the strong alcohol undoubtedly mixed with the guy's breath.

Before Neil can answer, Douchebag leans in to whisper in his ear, and Aaron is glad he doesn't hear it. The guy isn't subtle in the way his eyes flit down Neil's body as he speaks.

Aaron holds his breath, waiting. This has to be it right? The motivation Andrew needs to step in. After all, he hates when people touch his things.

But the knife doesn't fly out, Andrew remains watchful, and Neil's reaction is instantaneous.

Neil pushes the guy away furiously, the troublesome temper they all recognize coloring his face darker than the club lights. The drinks tremble on the tray. "Fuck _off,_ or you'll seriously regret it."

The voice is laced with shards of ice, or maybe something sharper. Aaron even feels it prick his skin. Douchebag isn't persistent enough to not take the firm 'no' when he hears it, especially one so dipped in blood and horror. He slinks off, tail between his legs, and the scowl splitting Neil's features smoothens as soon as he turns to see Andrew.

It's as if the guy never existed, it's over so fast. Neil smiles as he sets the tray down, only somewhat judgmental of the way Kevin pulls it towards his body selfishly. Then, his attention belongs only to Andrew.

"Wait long?" Neil asks, playfulness dancing in his tone. He's barely the same person he was moments ago.

Andrew flips him off, and Neil takes it as a warm invitation to slide into the booth beside Andrew. He pauses briefly before their thighs touch, waiting for Andrew's almost imperceptible nod before settling against him like his favorite armchair.

"What, you're done causing trouble all of a sudden?" Andrew comments, referencing the dance floor with disinterest.

Neil's smirk is sharp. "Bugging you is more fun."

Andrew hums, low and throaty, and Neil’s hand leaves the table to probably settle against Andrew's. That’s new.

It's too much, too intimate, and Aaron isn't as comfortable with it yet as he maybe should be.

He looks away as best he can when Neil starts muttering something in the new language he and Andrew are learning, voice soft and light. Aaron can't even understand and he wants to barf.

The failure of his first hypothesis test sits like a stone in his stomach, and he steals one of Kevin's shots like a petulant child.

Unfortunately, he's about as stubborn as his twin. This isn't over.

When he feels eyes on him, he turns to see Andrew's relaxed posture as Neil blabbers on about something, his eyebrow arching up at Aaron in a way that makes him want to throw himself on the floor. He can almost hear it, Andrew's level tone making the teasing words feel twice as devastating. _Problem?_

Aaron screams into a pillow as soon as they're back home.

\--

"I don't know what to do babe," Aaron whines, throwing himself over his desk chair, a puppet with tangled strings. "It's like he's a _statue_."

Katelyn's giggles are a welcome salve for his bruised ego, and he jerks his head up to catch the smile on her face through his phone. It sucks he can’t just be at her dorm, but he knows he'd be too distracting with Katelyn's exams coming up.

It never stops their facetime dates though. Besides, Aaron knows if he has any hope of cracking Andrew, he'll need Katelyn's brain power. They always figure things out together.

Plus, Katelyn has warmed up to Neil in the last few months, a welcome advantage.

"I didn't think you could be this petty," Katelyn muses fondly, the edges of her smile going sharp for a moment. "It's kind of hot."

Aaron bangs his knee on his desk with how fast he straightens up. "Yeah?"

"Mmm yeah," she says, before her smirk turns into something more apologetic. "It would be hotter if you won though."

Aaron's face hits his keyboard. "I don't know if I can," he whispers for the first time, the words burning his throat. Defeat does not play well with his mind. "If that asshole at Eden's didn't get a reaction, I don't know what will."

"You and I both know it's not true," Katelyn says, voice hard. Yeah, figures she remembers, and it makes the stubbornness in Aaron spike. Andrew broke their deal, all because of Josten. In that sense, as much as Aaron hates it and wishes it wasn't so, it means Neil and Katelyn are weighed...similarly. They’re not the same though. He refuses to believe Neil means as much to Andrew as Katelyn means to Aaron.

 _But_ , they’re both worth it enough for the two brothers to finally face each other, to deal with their issues.

Andrew hadn't wanted to lose Neil, clutching at him as Aaron did to Katelyn.

It's not a comparison he's ready to think about, that's for Dobson to bring up. Regardless, it makes Aaron twice as petty, because it reminds him of what Neil is capable of doing.

Aaron stares at Katelyn fondly, remembering how good it felt to finally be free to kiss her, to hold her in front of everyone. Post-game kisses, movie nights, anniversaries.

All Aaron's life, he was convinced he'd never have any of that. His mom beat it into him, he didn't _deserve_ any of that. Love, trust.

But he'd found it anyways, yelled and kicked and clawed his way to have it. Nothing in this world would've kept him from Katelyn for very long, it was only a matter of time.

He reluctantly remembers Andrew's worried hands cradling Neil's face after Baltimore, the snarl in his voice when anyone got close. Out of control, desperate, clawing to protect and keep.

Neil isn't just some hook-up for his brother, Aaron thinks without gagging. He's getting better at that. Neil isn't even a boyfriend. No, that's not the right word for what place he has in Andrew's life, earning so much intensity. Maybe that's why Andrew hates the word so much, loathes using it. It's not enough.

Neil is nothing and everything all at once, the entire universe for Andrew, however small of a universe that is. Although, Aaron doubts his brother will ever say so. They all saw it, even if the rest of the Foxes are slow to connect the dots.

Aaron has never seen his brother so relaxed and undone at once. Neil, the bastard, seems to bring out the contradictions in everyone.

And Andrew is trying to convince Aaron that he's never jealous? Yeah right. You don't spend your entire life being denied, being hurt, going through foster care with nothing to call your own only to be okay with someone else trying to take the one bright piece of life you call yours.

It's horse shit, and Aaron will prove it. Maybe that's just what siblings do.

Look at them, fighting without fists.

Aaron traces Katelyn's face through his screen. "You're right...you're always right. I just don't know how to prove it."

Katelyn smiles softly, then her scientist brain is turning on, he sees it in the way she picks at her nails. "Hmm," she muses aloud, and god, Aaron adores her. "What about Jim made you so jealous?"

Aaron instantly grimaces, the feelings of possessiveness surging up so fast it makes him dizzy. He pushes them back, but not without regret.

Jim. That’s his name. Right. Germ still sounds better.

"What do you mean? He sucks, and he was flirting with you," Aaron growls. He doesn't mention that there's a small part of him which thinks Katelyn might deserve someone like that. Smart, put together, no baggage.

But he sees the amusement twinkling in her eyes and pushes the thought away for another time.

"I didn't know he was flirting with me though," Katelyn says, as if it’s some colossal hint. Aaron has yet to see the point. "If I had, I wouldn't have been so friendly, I would've told him off because I have a boyfriend I love very much."

At this point in their relationship, she has no right to make him blush this much.

"Babe, we both know you're dense, I forgive you." Aaron's smirk earns him Katelyn's cutest, most dramatic pout. "What does that have to do with Andrew?"

"Well, you said when you went to the club, Andrew didn't react. But, Neil also didn't give him a reason to. He told the guy off and wasn't giving him any attention."

Aaron feels the beginnings of understanding prickle under his skin, his shoulders tensing up. "Yeah..."

"You still would've gotten jealous if I had been rude to Jim, but Andrew is different, and his relationship with Neil is different."

_Yeah, no kidding. It's weird._

Katelyn smirks lightly, the kind she gets on her face when she solves a particularly difficult problem. "Neil once told me he trusts Andrew completely, because I was worried about him. That was before I got it...He told me they let each other fight their own battles. I didn't really understand. I would want to protect you if you were in trouble you know? But then...it made sense."

Katelyn picks at her nails, something she does whenever she’s filling out one of their lab assignments. It usually meant she was going over her observations, the calculations spinning in her head in ways Aaron hasn’t quite grasped yet.

She’s the best tutor.

She perks up, finding the place to start, the beginning of a well written conclusion. "It was after Neil got shoved around on the way to one of our classes. Andrew saw, but he just watched to see what Neil would do. I was surprised at first. How could he just stand there, you know?"

Aaron tries not to scoff. Doesn’t that sound like Andrew? Protective as all hell but not willing to lift a finger unless it's life or death. Aaron always thought Neil would be the exception, he was in every other way.

Katelyn catches the look on his face, and she points her finger at the screen cutely, admonishing him for it. " _But_ then Neil punched the guy and it was over. When it was done, Andrew was next to us before I could even blink. I didn't know he could move so fast! He checked Neil over for injuries and glared at the guy on the floor, but otherwise it was like nothing happened."

Ah, nevermind then. Andrew's restraint when it comes to Neil isn't due to lack of care, but a favor. Of course Neil would prefer to handle shit on his own, the idiot, but Aaron is all too familiar with the disgustingly gentle way Andrew's hands would inspect Neil for scrapes and bruises. Every. Time.

He'd rather not think about it.

Aaron tries not to be too distracted by Katelyn chewing her bottom lip, but then she's speaking again, twisting her hands. "I know it's going to sound weird but...I had to look away. It felt weirdly, intimate? I don't know. Later when I asked Neil, he said he trusted Andrew to know when he needed help, so even if he wants to do something he waits and sees."

Intimate. Is that a word he'd ever associated with Andrew before? Never.

Aaron huffs irritably. "That's not jealousy though, it's just Andrew protecting what's his," he says, and tries not to be too hopeless. Katelyn is trying after all, but it's not her fault this experiment might be a lost cause.

"I think it helps us with an important conclusion though," she says, like she's setting up her next trial run. Maybe it's all the studying that has her in this mindset, the setup and deductions coming so easily. Aaron doesn't care, he loves it. "I think you're right about the possessiveness thing, you're like your brother in that way."

She can't hide her smirk, and Aaron wishes he could kiss it off. He rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny it.

"The difference is, Andrew doesn't feel the need to be jealous or intervene because Neil doesn't give him a reason to feel threatened. Neil obviously didn't want that guy's attention, doesn't want anyone's but Andrew's."

It's such an obvious claim, Aaron can't believe he'd never thought of it before. It makes something in his mind light up, connecting all the pieces of the jagged puzzle no one else can seem to crack. He travels back in time right then, hearing Neil's neutral tone.

_"I don't swing."_

At the time, Aaron assumed Neil was just on some high horse, like he was above them all. But it ended up being true, hadn't it?

A puzzle piece fits itself neatly into place, and Aaron's eyes go wide. "Oh shit..."

Katelyn sees it, the clarity in Aaron's eyes, and her smirk is the rare kind: razor sharp. "That being said, Andrew has no reason to worry about Neil's affection being taken away. Jim made you so mad because I was smiling and laughing with him, right?"

"Right," Aaron says, huffing from the rush of solving something so fucking difficult. "So that means--"

"If Neil was actually enjoying the company of the person flirting with him--"

"Andrew would go ballistic!" Aaron shoots up from his chair, taking the phone with him and twirling it as if it really was his amazing girlfriend. "Katelyn, you're a genius!"

"So I've been told," she preens, the smugness sparking in her eyes fiercely.

All of a sudden, Aaron's expression is equal parts triumphant and fond. "I could kiss you."

"I hope you'll do more than that after these finals," Katelyn says with a sigh, looking over to her abandoned textbooks. When Aaron looks at the clock, he realizes just how long they've been at it, and has enough decency to apologize with his smile.

"I guess I should let you go huh?" He says softly before a scoff leaves his mouth. He stares at the wall, expression dry. "Wow, who knew Josten's tunnel vision would be so strong not even Andrew would doubt him."

An old feeling of resentment surges up at that, but it dies just as fast. Maybe that's progress too, no matter how much he hates giving credit to Dobson.

Maybe...just maybe it's okay for Andrew to have a little faith in something, after everything. Aaron doesn't have to admit that though, nor does he have to adore Josten like everyone else seems to.

He's...tolerable. Barely.

"Aw, I think it's kind of sweet they trust each other so much!" Katelyn coos, and Aaron's response is almost automatic at this point.

"It's disgusting," he says, with very little heat. It's a different insult from before though, with Aaron's prejudice coating it in cruel vitriol. He simply doesn't like to think of Andrew being sweet with anyone. "Who do they think they are?"

"Andrew and Neil?"

" _Katelyn_."

"Alright alright," she laughs, winking. "I'm glad I could help."

Aaron's smirk is instantaneous. Oh, she helped alright...

The plans were already forming in his head.

"Oh you did more than help, this is perfect! He doesn't stand a chance now," Aaron says confidently, leaning back in his chair like he doesn't have a care in the world. His peace of mind does not last long.

When does it ever, when Andrew is involved?

Katelyn's face falls a little, as if she realizes she's about to create a raincloud over him, but at least her smile is encouraging to accompany the holes she's about to poke in his optimism.

"Uh...sweetie, not that I don't have faith in you but..." She winces, watching Aaron freeze. "How exactly are you going to get Neil to enjoy talking to someone else?"

A beat of silence, and Aaron doesn't breathe.

Katelyn delivers the final blow anyways. "And then... _also_ make sure that person is flirting with him on top of it?"

The static from the phone is Aaron's only anchor to the real world, the silence engulfing him from all angles until the front legs of his chair slam back onto the floor.

The whole tower probably hears his scream.

\--

A few months later, Neil is being particularly annoying, which says a lot because usually his mere presence is enough to have Aaron rolling his eyes.

Aaron’s determination to prove Andrew's jealousy hasn't been forgotten, but it's certainly lying dormant due to his focus on their Exy season and his exams.

Neil is currently skimming a chapter of some new language book for beginners, because speaking the already excessive number that he does isn't enough apparently.

Aaron wants to call him a show off, but Neil thwarts his attempts by never bragging. Not once.

Asshole.

Something in Neil's expression tightens again as his eyes fly over the page, and he huffs for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. Aaron counts to ten to keep calm, but it's enough to break Andrew's silence.

"Stop that," Andrew mutters, glaring at the textbook in Neil's hands like it personally spit all over his good mood. If he was in one. In fact, he's been tense ever since they'd reached the library. "You've reread the page three times already, give up for today."

Neil's eyebrow twitches, a crack in the mask. Despite this, he doesn't seem shocked by Andrew's interruption, and his smile is fake-sweet in that way which drives Andrew up the wall. "I wouldn't be stuck if you'd caught up on the lesson with me like you said you would."

"I never said I would," Andrew says, bordering on condescending. How they get along, Aaron doesn't know. He would think someone with Neil's temper would've snapped eons ago. "In fact, I said the exact opposite. Your Russian still needs some work, and your junkie brain doesn't have room for Portuguese along with it."

Neil glares without any heat, but he doesn't disagree. It defeats the purpose of the argument, of Neil's initial sass, and Aaron used to not understand it in the slightest. Unfortunately, he's been around the two a lot more lately.

If Aaron, or anyone really, didn't know better, he'd say they were fighting. A normal, everyday couples' bickering match.

Unfortunately, he does know better.

Andrew's body is still turned towards Neil, vulnerable and acquiescing despite his seemingly harsh quips. The tension in his shoulders is still there, but it's not the murderous kind, one of the only emotions Aaron can identify from his brother without second guessing. Neil pouts as he keeps his eyes fixed on his language book instead of Andrew, and it obviously takes some effort. The idiot's leg bounces from the challenge of it, which is unnecessary given how much the two already eye-fuck.

It had taken Aaron a couple minutes to put all the signs together. After all, he's never been able to decipher much of Andrew or Neil, even less when it came to the two of them together.

Yet, all too suddenly, Aaron realizes this is probably what sexual tension looks like for the two of them, and he turns around to mime a violent retch.

_God, go get a room already. Just get away from me._

Katelyn plops down a moment later, saving him and apologizing for being late to pick Aaron up for their coffee date. This...is a thing that happens now, but every time it does, he's still not quite sure how.

Yet, Andrew likes his routines, and before Aaron knew it, he was part of this new one, free of constraining deals and toxic promises. He meets Andrew in the library to study (Andrew just reads) once a week, a lame and silent way for them to pretend they spend normal time together, before their significant others join them to drag them off. The only difference is that today when Neil plopped down next to Andrew, the striker made them linger at the table to check out his new Portuguese workbook.

Andrew hadn't seemed all too happy about staying, impatient for reasons Aaron didn't get until...yeah. Gross.

Katelyn seems surprised to see them there still, since Andrew is normally quick to whisk Neil off to do god knows what. Today, despite the tension between them, the blond seems willing to hear Neil prattle on for at least a little while. He can't be completely disinterested in Portuguese either, stealing glances at some of the vocabulary tables Neil is tracing his fingers over.

Aaron wonders if it's because he actually wants to learn it, or because Neil proposed they'd learn it _together_.

Aaron can't take much more queasiness.

Luckily, his girlfriend is a bright beacon in these dark times.

"Sorry I'm late," Katelyn says, kissing Aaron on the cheek and waving cutely at Neil. She's wearing the sweater he bought her for her birthday, he knew the pink would look good on her. What doesn't? She catches the subtle gaze and winks, giggling under her breath. Aaron is so focused on her, he doesn't notice the shadow trailing after her.

The guy steps into view with a hand at the back of his neck, smiling broadly, and Aaron can only blink, his brain not prepared to play catch up.

Katelyn notices his gaze behind her, and flushes beautifully as she connects the dots. No doubt seeing Aaron wiped her mind clean, and he tries not to seem too smug.

"Oh, this is Lance, he's a transfer!" Katelyn introduces the guy, flapping her hands in excitement. "We're both in that marine biology class I'm taking! His father actually is one, oh my god it's so cool! Aaron you have to hear some of his stories!"

Aaron does his best to push down the sassy response on his tongue. It's uncalled for, he knows that, it's just a reflex borne of low self-esteem. He has no reason to feel jealous yet though, so he nods at Lance in greeting despite the annoyance under his veins.

Katelyn, for whatever reason, has been going through a marine animal phase. Or, not just animals. Plants, rocks, the science...everything. Aaron doesn't get it, but it's cute. He's glad she got to take the class.

"Hey," Lance smiles kindly, hands up as he sets his bag down on the next table over, a clear sign that there's no pressure for them to stay on his account. Good, Aaron wasn't going to. "I don't mean to intrude, I just needed to study and Katelyn was heading here. She had me going on and on about our next quiz. Professor Martinez is the _worst_."

Katelyn spins around at the name, the instinctual need to run written across her face. "Isn't he? How can he make something so cool feel so drab?"

"That's why I prefer the textbook," Lance sighs, pulling out a few math and bio articles from his bag. Katelyn giggles, and Aaron's hand tightens on his bag strap.

_God, relax loser._

He huffs a laugh at his own silliness, and feels Andrew's eyes on him. Oh yeah, they're still here. No way does Andrew get to see him be jealous again, that would be one too many hits to Aaron's pride.

Neil, _finally_ , makes a move to leave now that a newcomer has arrived, never one for small talk. He closes his book gently, the cover bright green with some terrible font, but before Andrew can push his seat out to follow his lead, Lance's voice is joining the fray again.

The guy practically lights up at the sight of Neil's book, and the expression lasts as he turns his gaze up at Neil. Interesting; there's not even a flinch at his scars. "Oh hey, Portuguese? That's rad!" he whisper-shouts, pushing his immaculately styled bangs out of the way. "You know, I'm fluent. My dad taught me."

This time, Aaron cannot control the sass in his head. _Is there anything your dad doesn't do? Jesus fuck..._

Katelyn makes some impressed 'oooh' noise, and Aaron tries not to scowl at the textbook.

He expects Neil to shrug and give some half-assed response like he usually does when it comes to strangers, and apparently so does Andrew.

The blond is halfway out of his chair when Neil's eyes widen in interest, giving Lance attention not normally afforded to others. "Really? When did you learn it?"

Ah, just great. Aaron guesses it's one of the days Neil feels like being a nerd, and all because of this dumb new language he's desperate to speak with Andrew.

Whatever, as long as he distracts Lance from Katelyn.

Lance replies with something Aaron could care less about as Andrew sinks back down into his chair, face blank. The distance between Lance and Neil is a bit awkward, given the different tables, but Neil doesn't seem to care about much other than the topic being discussed. Neil is actually _listening_ , nodding his head and scribbling down the occasional notes sloppily in the book itself. Like a heathen.

"If you'd like, I can give you some tips?" Lance says from his seat at the other table, and it's all Neil needs to get moving. He hops out of his seat next to Andrew and putters over to the table Lance is sitting at, setting his book down with a determined huff. His eyes are lighting up with something, passion maybe...but far more diluted than the kind he gives to Exy. It's the need to learn, to improve, and he's smiling along with Lance soon enough, practicing weird pronunciations and asking for slang terms.

If only Aaron could tune them out, if only Katelyn hadn't followed after Neil with clear interest in her eyes. Aaron's suffering continues at an alarming rate. Katelyn sits next to Neil across from Lance and interjects in English every now and again with questions of her own.

She's been thinking of taking a new language too, and apparently Lance speaking Portuguese is all too perfect of an opportunity...

Aaron decides this guy is the new Germ.

Andrew be damned, Aaron growls under his breath as he watches Lance's face morph into something fond and interested.

Aaron's dislike burns like a raging fire in seconds.

And okay look, it's not just because he's a decent looking guy who gets along with Katelyn. Aaron's not that much of an asshole. Katelyn has plenty of guy friends, many of whom are Aaron's as well. Aaron doesn't control her, and he'd never want to.

But he _knows_ the look in Lance's eyes as he watches from the other table, sitting solitary with his brother. He can't hear all of their hushed conversations, but bits and pieces, edges of Neil's intrigued jabber and Katelyn's giggles.

Just from Katelyn's voice alone, he can tell she's shining, stunning. All smiles and soft laughs, with a cute outfit to match. An angel, not one he and many other guys can resist.

And Lance's eyes are greedily drinking her in.

Aaron has seen it a thousand times, the way Lance bites his lip and leans forward, kind smile turning into a cool grin, trying to impress, trying to woo.

He hates it, hates it even more because Andrew gets to witness this again.

Honestly, why did other guys think they could do this in front of him? Lance had seen Katelyn kiss him right?

Sometimes, Aaron wishes Andrew's bad reputation would bleed over onto him if only so people wouldn't fuck with him.

Then again, it's never stopped douchebags from flirting with Neil at Eden's either.

Remembering the other, though less intense, bane of his existence, Aaron's gaze shifts over to Neil, attention devoted to whatever Lance is starting to say in Portuguese.

Aaron is ready to tune it all out, or better yet make some excuse and drag Katelyn away, when he hears it.

A huff, a sharp hitch in Andrew's breathing. He almost misses it.

When Aaron looks to his side, Andrew's body has shifted. It's turned towards where Neil is sitting, the tension in his shoulders more prominent now, imposing. The restlessness doesn't show in the twitching of limbs, but in the way Andrew twirls and grips on the pencil in his hand.

This time, the blank mask is hiding a tightness in his face, one that is undeniably anger, an emotion Andrew always seems to kick up to an eleven. In this case, it's bottomless.

Confused, Aaron searches for the cause, and Lance's pleased hum pulls him back to the table where Neil and his girlfriend are lounging obliviously. This time, he takes in the picture as a whole, not focusing on one face or voice.

Lance’s eyes track Neil’s hand as it fusses with his messy fringe.

And then Aaron gets it. It takes the wind out of him, punching it out of his lungs. It's painless though, more a divine gift from heaven than any kind of punishment.

Lance isn't looking at Katelyn, he's looking at Neil.

Aaron feels like sinking to his knees and raising his hands to a God he rarely speaks to. That's how grateful he is.

But then he'd miss this.

Lance says something else in Portuguese, saccharine sweet to outside ears, something which goes completely over Neil's and Katelyn's heads.

Aaron doesn't need to speak the language, he _knows_ what Lance said was drenched in a flirty tone, even if the words were innocent. His posture says it all too, leaning towards Neil, slightly out of his seat, giving him undivided attention.

It feels like deja vu, from an outsider perspective. Lance and Germ's movements are nearly identical. Neil snorts at whatever was said before, stringing together his own response and notably struggling with words and phrases he doesn't quite grasp yet.

Even still, his first conversation in Portuguese is with Lance, not Andrew, and Aaron can tell it's driving his brother up the wall.

Andrew's jaw clenches, subtle, nearly impossible to see. But Aaron is looking, searching for it, and each find feels like buried treasure.

Despite Neil's clumsiness, Lance showers him in praise anyways. "Whoa, your pronunciation is already so good!"

"Ah, you think?" Neil says, oddly self-conscious as he bites his lip and stares at the workbook. "I speak about ten other languages but as I get older it gets harder. And I don't have much exposure to this one..."

"Ten??? That's amazing," Lance sighs, bordering on dreamy. And then, it happens. Lance's eyes stray from Neil's face quickly, checking him out and lingering a bit too long on the jut of his collarbones. The same slow ogle; Aaron has seen men do it to his girlfriend so many times it's almost predictable.

"Maybe you can tutor me sometime," Lance begins, and oh bless the bold fucker for tacking on the rest of his request and making Aaron's day. "At my place?"

Something snaps violently.

Aaron jerks his head to catch the sad corpse of Andrew's pencil disappear under a notebook, the splinters dusting his fingers.

Aaron can't for the life of him fight back a smirk this time, but it hardly matters when Andrew's eyes are still firmly fixed on Neil.

And naturally, Neil, with his dumb sixth sense when it comes to Andrew, looks over briefly to gauge Andrew's expression. He must've felt the shift, or maybe he just knows Andrew's murderous vibes by heart. The smashed pencil is hidden now, and Andrew's expression is back to blankness, but Neil squints nonetheless. Of course he knows something is up, but the idiot is too dense to realize it has to do with him.

Predictable. If Aaron had more mental energy and wasn't currently benefiting from this situation, he'd ponder about whether or not Katelyn and Neil's dense nature when it comes to flirting could be seen as a similarity in the brothers' tastes.

Yeah, Aaron definitely is not ready for that conversation.

"Uh…sure?" Neil replies after sometime, and Aaron realizes with a sigh that his fun is nearly over. "I'm kind of busy with Exy but if you ever want me to check over notes I don't really care." Ah Neil, blunt as ever. But Neil's Andrew Vision tends to win out in these cases, so Aaron isn’t surprised at the lack of gentleness. The focus on Lance has basically been abandoned, Neil's body turning towards Andrew as if he's now itching to go over to him, leg bouncing like the rabbit he is.

It's sickening.

The response is about as mediocre as it gets too, not really promising much of anything. Despite this, Lance lights up like Neil promised to marry him the very next day. "Awesome, I'll get your number from Katelyn sometime?"

Then Lance says something else in Portuguese, probably meaning to be smooth, but Neil is already humming absentmindedly as he walks back over to Andrew. He must catch Andrew's reaction to Lance's words then, since something in his face shifts as he comes back to their table.

It's only then Aaron sees how tightly Andrew is gripping the back of his chair, knuckles white. The wood might just splinter.

Neil's gaze drifts to Andrew's hand and then back up; Andrew's never leaves Neil's face. There's a three second stare down, but Aaron has a feeling for them it must be years. So many weird and unspoken agreements and reassurances passed between them in a language no one else can parse.

Aaron has spent too much energy being jealous and grossed out by it. Now it's more just...a fact of life. Nicky would be freaking out if he were here.

Then, it's over. Neil seems to think to himself before he smiles, too gentle for someone raised with knives pressed to his skin, and grabs the sleeve of Andrew's leather jacket. No skin contact, just an anchor. Aaron tenses, remembering Katelyn's hands tugging his belt loops when afraid. "I'm just going to go help Katelyn find something, then we can leave?"

A flash of light passes through Andrew's eyes, overriding anger and apathy and whatever else Andrew prefers to set in its place.

Andrew's grip relaxes after a beat, a tight coil unwinding itself in moments, and he grunts.

Only then does Neil allow himself to smirk lightly, giving one last tug to Andrew's jacket. The blond just scoffs. "Hurry up, junkie."

"Mhm," Neil hums pleasantly, smugness palpable, and Andrew's scowl has less heat than before.

Neil walks back to where Katelyn is chatting with Lance about their homework, and at his arrival she gets up to follow him dutifully. As Neil passes, Lance snags the edge of Neil's (Andrew's) hoodie, and whispers something neither Aaron nor Andrew can hear. It's then Aaron realizes the hoodie very clearly has _Minyard_ printed on it, impossible to miss. And Lance flirted with him anyways.

Oh man, karma is being too good to Aaron right now. There's a faint blush on Lance's face as he pulls away, but Neil just raises an eyebrow as whatever Lance said goes right past him, looking confused before shrugging and dragging Katelyn away.

Andrew stares at Lance like the man is a death row inmate Andrew gets to pull the electric chair switch on. Waiting, calculating, eager to strike in some sick serving of justice.

It's amazing, until it's not.

Aaron doesn't realize it, but as soon as Neil is gone, Andrew has an excuse to finally go apeshit in ways Aaron would never.

Sure, Aaron has thought about hunting down all the guys who dared make a move on Katelyn knowing she was taken, punching them or wringing their necks, but Aaron would never _actually_ do it unless provoked directly.

Andrew is not Aaron.

He's already out of his seat with sights set on Lance when Aaron realizes he has to do something about it. As good as victory feels, he can't just let Andrew kill this guy, it would only be messy and difficult.

_Ugh, fine._

He was going to wait to brag later, but why delay the inevitable?

"In your face," Aaron whispers. He means for it to come out lightly, playful, but the bottled-up pettiness drips over every syllable. God...it's been like three months of waiting.

Andrew stills completely, barely a step in Lance's direction when his eyes slice over to look at Aaron. It's as if he forgot his brother was even there. Aaron would be terrified if he wasn't riding the sweet high of triumph.

Still Andrew is...a force of nature. His fists twitch at his sides, like he's wondering if he should just punch Aaron now instead of asking for an explanation.

Curiosity wins out.

"What did you say?" Andrew states, absolutely not a question. Aaron's grin turns into a deadly smirk in a matter of moments, sharp edged and biting. Aaron knows he heard him.

"I said in your _fucking_ face." It feels twice as good the second time. "You 'never get jealous' my _ass_. That was about as jealous as it gets. Doesn't feel so good huh?"

_I win._

He won, because Andrew reacted like Aaron would, like something precious was being threatened...

Oh.

“Oh,” Aaron whispers to himself, before he can help it.

For some reason, the spite he felt before wasn't as clear as he thought. It dulls and dulls until triumph is only simmering in his blood. This whole thing, though frustrating, had been...satisfying. This whole time, he thought proving Andrew wrong was his main objective. In many ways it was, another way to shoot down another one of Andrew's denials.

 _'We're not the same.'_ Said in so many different, infuriating ways. More proof that even with all their progress and improvement, there were some gaps Aaron had yet to fix. He knows it's unreasonable, impatient.

He knows, he knows.

But...

It's...not bad, acting like real brothers. Maybe all he wants is for Andrew to acknowledge him in the same way.

Even if it means admitting they're both insecure losers.

Annoyance crosses Andrew's face, like a petulant child. He hates being caught off guard, and wrong no less. Aaron feels another twinge of smugness.

_C'mon, say it._

"Oh Aaron, you don't know what you're talking about, as usual," Andrew drawls and plops back into his seat, tired after the sudden death of his anger. Lance is safe for now. "I'm not nearly as torn up about this as you would be if daddy's boy there drooled over Katelyn."

Somewhere in his brain, Aaron realizes Andrew stopped referring to Katelyn as 'the cheerleader' some time ago, and the warmth in his chest is so unfamiliar it's painful.

But well, Andrew is still being a shithole.

"Oh really?" Aaron scoffs. He crosses his arms in front of him, leaning as far into Andrew's space as he's comfortable. Aaron pointedly looks back at where Lance is dreamily sighing, most likely thinking of Andrew's boyfriend. The blond's eye twitches, and thank fuck Aaron catches it. His argument is solid now. "That's not how I see it. Admit it, you're just as insecure and pathetic as me."

Speaking it aloud brings forward too many feelings, ones he has to swallow back. He tries not to remember what it feels like, to wonder if Katelyn would be better, _happier_ with someone else. He wonders if Andrew ever thinks about that, ever feels it so strongly it chokes him.

He can't imagine it, but he thinks of Baltimore, of the lingering touches between him and Neil on the Exy court. Losing Neil...Aaron can't think of what it would've done to Andrew. He simply can't fathom it, with memories swimming around his head of Andrew's blind rage and bruises around Kevin's throat.

"My jealousy, does not compare to yours in the slightest," Andrew tries, but it's a weak response, hardly a rebuttal. Aaron almost misses it, the fact Andrew acknowledged his own envy. That should be it right? End of experiment.

It never was the real point, Aaron realizes ruefully. God, he hates this, hates that every time he tries to teach Andrew a lesson, he ends up teaching himself one.

Maybe he also hates that he doesn’t hate it.

Aaron's lips quirk up slightly. "Keep telling yourself that."

He won't back down from this, he knows he's right.

Andrew tilts his head in interest; Aaron must've surprised him for once.

"I didn't realize you could hold grudges this long," his brother says after an agonizing minute of silence. "What exactly in your pea brain makes you think we're the same in this regard?"

And there it is, the question that could ruin this. It could sour the air between them, putting them weeks behind in their sessions and their growing truce. Aaron hates these moments, because it's so hard to read Andrew. He hates Josten more sometimes, for being able to do so without the gargantuan effort.

Aaron usually lies, or deflects. Whatever he thinks is better.

But that's the old him, it's not who he wants to be with Andrew anymore, if he can help it.

He has to tell the truth, and luckily, he feels confident it's the best answer this time. The finishing blow, securing victory.

"Because...our feelings," he chokes out, swallowing the lump in his throat. Vulnerability still sucks, stinging like needles, begging him to run away. He curls his hands in the fabric of his hoodie, fighting through it. It's important, _this_ is important. "They're--for them, they're the same."

_Our feelings for them are the same._

_They're_ the same. Holy shit.

Of course, Aaron knew it deep down. He used it as ammo, to break their deal. He just never wanted to admit it, to acknowledge Josten as the one who made Andrew...not miserable. Who breathed life back into him.

Like Katelyn did for Aaron.

Andrew's eyes widen a fraction, but on him, it might as well be a jaw drop moment.

He waits for the denial, the glare, any kind of dismissal.

Andrew says nothing, and the silence settles like a soft blanket.

It's enough time for Neil to return, bypassing Lance's smile completely in favor of clinging to Andrew's side. He's still not touching him, it's just the vibe Aaron gets. He feels less upset by it now.

"Ready to go Andrew?" There's a dreamy quality in the way Neil says Andrew's name, and he's nearly bouncing in place. Andrew’s gaze slides to him like a magnet. The striker’s grin is blinding, and Aaron looks back at Andrew to avoid it. The edges of Andrew's eyes crinkle, the amusement buried far under the surface, but very much there.

Aaron's seen enough for today.

"Yeah Andrew, ready to go?" Aaron mocks teasingly, paying Andrew back again. He doesn't know if the jab is too soon, given the bomb he just dropped, but...it feels right. Brotherly. There's nothing scornful in how he does it. It's normal, they're being normal.

Aaron's chest tightens painfully again, but he doesn't want it to stop. The suffocating warmth is welcome, and he hopes it happens enough for him to get used to it.

Neil looks between them in confusion before his smile broadens into something playful, and Aaron doesn't want to know what he's thinking. Neil is so stupid most days, yet he figures these things out like it's child's play. Aaron suppresses his scowl at being so easily seen.

Andrew glares at Aaron weakly for the poke, but doesn't have the energy to keep it up. He stands up to follow Neil with the mask back in place, and Aaron is about to breathe a sigh of relief that Andrew hadn't reacted worse when his brother halts, regarding Aaron over his shoulder.

There's a pause as he considers his words, looking to the floor and then up again with reluctance. His words knock the wind out of Aaron for good. "Well played, little bro."

The awkward deadpan sits heavy in the air, and goddammit, _goddammit Andrew._

No one talks like that, no one says things like that but...everything with Andrew is intentional, every word and weight of each. He's never said something like that to Aaron, not once.

A part of Aaron's soul settles with those simple, idiotic words. He won. Andrew is admitting he won, that they're the same. They can have more in common than a difficult life, than their bloodline.

The tension in Aaron's shoulders leaves him as Andrew walks away, not waiting for a response. _Heh, asshole_.

When Katelyn comes back a second later, she seems to sense the pleasant feeling in the air, and settles into Aaron's side happily, watching Andrew and Neil disappear.

It's only then Aaron processes Andrew's parting words, and stands up indignantly, face red.

"Hey wait..." he shouts, ignoring the librarian's glares. "We don't know who's older! Andrew!"

The door to the library slams shut.

_"Andrew!"_

**++bonus**

Neil takes full advantage of Andrew's good mood at the end of their long day. It's weird, considering how hit or miss Andrew's time spent with Aaron is. It's been getting better though, and that's all Neil can ask for.

He sighs, content as he tilts his head to look up at his boyfriend. He tests the term in his head; it still doesn’t quite fit, but he’s getting used to it.

Currently, they're being lazy, with Neil lounging against Andrew's body. They're chest to chest, with Neil on top of Andrew, the stead beat of his heart lulling Neil into drowsiness.

Even now, Andrew's stare is intense and full of emotions neither of them are quite ready to parse through. It sends tingles up Neil's spine anyways.

Neil has his legs in the air, rocking back and forth like some dumb lovestruck high schooler. Or, that's what Andrew said once, when Neil was overly giddy about the new cuddling position. It wasn't often Andrew liked having someone's weight on top of him. Neil has always respected it, but he loves when he gets to have Andrew close like this. It makes him feel safe, and he knows it's a big step for Andrew, trusting him like this.

He swings his legs a little faster, excited, and watches Andrew's unimpressed stare sweep over him. Neil doesn't get it, hasn't seen enough shitty rom coms to get it, but he figures it's okay to act stupid around Andrew. After all, he never got the chance to be a _real_ lovestruck high schooler.

Andrew is his first relationship, and hopefully his last. The thought makes Neil's smile turn incredibly softer, almost embarrassing.

"Stop it," Andrew mutters, without much feeling. Its impact is lessened even further when he pulls Neil's head forward for a long, fierce kiss.

"You like it," Neil mutters against his lips, breathless. "I like you."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Andrew scoffs, and Neil tried not to grin too hard when Andrew doesn't bother making a distinction between which statement he meant.

Neil bites his lip before his tongue flicks out to soothe the flesh, and his eyes drift back down to Andrew's lips. It gives him away, not that he was trying too hard to hide his intentions.

Andrew rolls his eyes, but gives Neil what he wants anyways. "Yes."

Neil leans back in, and Andrew deepens the kiss before he can, his tongue coaxing his out until Neil is a pliant mess, moaning into the kiss.

Neil could do this the rest of the night, but there's a slow deliberateness to Andrew's movements, not usually there. He's thinking too hard, and Neil pulls away without much reluctance.

He wants to be there for Andrew, no matter what he needs. He knows Andrew can't always handle his blunt reassurance, so open and trusting, but Neil won't ever stop.

Hazel meets icy blue, and Andrew blinks slowly, like he's getting lost in rising water. _I did that_ , Neil thinks, feeling his skin heat up.

Andrew senses easily when Neil is gearing up to say something, and he waits patiently.

"I mean it, I like you, only you," Neil whispers, so no one else can hear the words meant just for Andrew. His legs stop swinging, and he brings them down to rest against Andrew's. Safe. "No one else comes close."

Andrew will know what it means, so Neil doesn't have to say anything more.

_You don't have to worry about anyone else._

Especially not whatever his name was, the dude from the library. That's when Neil noticed it, Andrew's contemplative gazes and extra touches. Searching. It’s not like Neil had been interested in the guy, but any chance to get ahead in learning something he could share with Andrew…he jumped at the opportunity.

The arm wrapped around Neil's body freezes, stiff. For a moment, Neil expects Andrew to tell him to shut up, or give him a percentage. He'd take either happily. All they usually meant was that Andrew didn't have the words to tell Neil how much he needed the validation.

Neil doesn't look away as Andrew searches his face for something, his forehead wrinkling in thought.

Eventually, Andrew's arm relaxes, sliding lower on Neil's back, and the striker sighs at the feeling. He thinks maybe that's all he'll get for now, a caring touch in return. He almost misses the tiny whisper which leaves Andrew's lips.

"It's a this," Andrew concedes, and Neil gets it immediately. His body stiffens this time, blue eyes going wide with the admission. It’s not a surprise, necessarily. He’s known for a while now, there’s more to them…probably always has been. But for Andrew to say it right then makes Neil’s body overheat.

Everyday, Andrew gives him so much, more and more pieces of. himself. But this...it has Neil's body almost trembling. It's no small thing, for Andrew to give him, to tell him aloud, and Neil doesn't take it for granted. It's more than enough for him, but Andrew has a way of surprising him. "I'm going to keep it that way."

And naturally, Neil reads between the lines without trouble.

_'If I can, I'll keep you close.'_

Neil swallows around the lump in his throat, burying his face in Andrew's chest. _God Andrew, of course you can. It's always a yes with you._

"Me too," Neil says into the silence of their dorm room, hiding his stupid smile. He's pretty sure Andrew can hear it in his voice anyways.

Before long there's a hand in his hair, messing up his curls, and Neil thinks if he could freeze any moment in time, it would be this one.

But well, Andrew would probably call him idiotic for that. And besides, there will be way better moments in the future, Neil is sure of it. He no longer resists planning for their future.

After a few more minutes of peace, Neil's penchant for trouble rears its ugly head again as he remembers the other piece of information he learned today.

He raises his head to look at Andrew, smirk sharp and wicked in the way he knows Andrew can't get enough of. "So, how are we going to get back at Aaron?"

The answering glint in Andrew's expression is just as evil. "I thought you'd never ask," he says, flipping Neil over onto his back.

They'll devise their plan of attack later; it goes unsaid.

Neil's laughter gets swallowed up by Andrew's mouth right after it begins, and they don't untangle from each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 I'm not sure if I'll be writing more for this series or not but it's currently all I think about lol so please hit me up with all your andreil headcanons!
> 
> (also sorry about any spelling/tense issues, I had to beta this behemoth myself haha)
> 
> Update 11/2020: someone did art of katelyn loosely based on her outfit in this fic! It's so adorable please check it out [here!](https://twitter.com/caraleadraws/status/1331054230379978752?s=20)


End file.
